Amy Hart
Amy Hart was a character and false main protagonist in Murder 5: A New Beginning, eventually revealing herself as the mastermind and main antagonist behind the Hollywood Murders. She was the tenth and final "victim" of the Hollywood Murders. She was portrayed by Melanie Putzo. Description When initially introduced, Amy appeared to be very caring and kind, much like her younger half-sister Melanie. After revealing herself as one of the killers, she is shown to be a twisted and sadistic murderess who is unafraid of sacrificing relationships and friendships (such as Lana's) to succeed at her goal of killing Braedon. Appearances * Murder 5: A New Beginning * Murder: The TV Series (Cameo) Murder 5: A New Beginning Amy met Braedon Harris and Roslyn Ross, who noted how similar she looked to Melanie Hart, while they were being shown around Hollywood by Lana Lloyd. Amy admitted that she was actually Melanie's half sister, having kept her life private so the media wouldn't bother her family. Roslyn, shocked with the news, ran off. Braedon asked if he could speak with her again before he and Marie Summers chased after Roslyn. Amy and Lana sat down for lunch. Amy was shocked to hear of Jacob Ramirez's murder. Amy said she couldn't handle the news and left to be by herself. The following day she rushed to set after hearing police sirens, discovering that Amanda Rose had been found killed on set. Police shut down the production and Amy decided to call Braedon, telling him that someone seemed to be targeting them. She told him to meet at Zig Ashley's house since he had been through the original murders, she assumed he might be a target too. Amy called Lana to tell her to meet at Zig's and learned that she and Keenan Reed had already been attacked by the Killer but they were able to escape. She brainstormed with the others at Zig's house, trying to figure out who the killer could be. Courtney Van Der Wahl began to blame Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie, saying they'd obviously snapped and started killing the cast to stop the movie. Lana blamed Courtney, saying she was a such a bitch that it could be her. Courtney, obviously offended, ran off. Amy chased after Courtney, saying they needed to stay together. She returned shortly later, saying she couldn't find Courtney anywhere. Courtney's body came crashing through a window, putting the group on alert, just as a shot fired into the house, striking Marie. Zig revealed himself to be the killer and was immediately tackled by Braedon, who kicked the gun towards Amy. Braedon told her to shoot Zig but Amy doublecrossed them, shooting and killing Roslyn instead. While Zig killed Tara Noble, Amy prepared to kill Lana. Keenan tackled her, freeing Lana. While Zig chased after them, Amy turned to Braedon and explained that she'd blamed him for Melanie's death and the fact that she would never really get to know her sister. Braedon tried to calm Amy, saying that it wasn't his fault that she'd been mostly estranged from her family. Enraged by this, Amy became distracted long enough for Braedon to knock her to the ground and take the gun, shooting and killing her immediately. Victims # Nadira Sloan - Stabbed, throat slit. # Courtney Van Der Wahl - Repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen. # Roslyn Ross - Shot in the chest. Trivia * Amy was portraying Melanie Hart in the movie. * She was responsible for the attack on Lana and Keenan. * She was the first, and currently only, female antagonist in the Murder series. * She was written to be the polar opposite of Melanie, although this isn't apparent at first. * Despite having a lower body count than Zig, she was the mastermind behind the Hollywood Murders. She let Zig do most of the physical work as she was planning on framing him after killing Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main antagonist Category:Killers Category:Murder 5 Category:Deceased Category:Tenth person to die Category:Shot in the head Category:Gunshot victims Category:Melanie Putzo